


Queen Bee

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bee-like Society, Breeding, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dubious Consent, Erections, F/M, Female Tony Stark, First Erection, First Time, Genderbending, Gentle Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Multiple Orgasms, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Premature Ejaculation, Royalty, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: In a world where humanity vaguely works like a beehive Steve is chosen to be the Queen's mate. She's not quite what he expects.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 42
Kudos: 205





	Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. I think I twisted this prompt into several pretzels and then made more pretzels with it, so here you go. I hope you enjoy my weird brain child. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 29: Sex Work

Steve woke up feeling strange.

There was a buzzing under his skin, a restlessness that scratched at the back of his mind like an itch he couldn't ignore. It felt as though his body had been awake long before he was even though Steve knew that wasn't possible. He grumbled under his breath, rolling over onto his stomach to go back to –

Oh.

His breathing hitched, eyes snapping open as a stab of – _something_ pierced his gut, like a cramp but not painful, more like – like –

Steve tried to shift back to relieve the pressure but the motion only made it worse, fabric and skin rubbing against – wait a minute.

He reached down, sticking his hand inside his pants –

And froze.

“Steve! You up?” He didn't move when Bucky slammed the door open without knocking as usual. “Come on, we gotta –“ Bucky broke off and Steve could only imagine what he looked like right now, his skin sweaty, cheeks probably bright red and his hand still clamped around his – “Fuck. Are you sick? I can –“

“No!” Steve said a little too loudly, batting Bucky's hand away when he tried to put it on his forehead. “I'm not sick. I'm – I –“

Dread pooled in his stomach as he rolled over onto his back to confirm his suspicion – and found his pants tented by the rigid length inside. Steve tugged down the hem, his eyes widening at the sight of his cock swollen with blood, the skin beneath inflated and _full_ because he was – Steve was –

“Oh my god,” Bucky breathed, looking utterly shocked before a wide grin spread on his face. “You son of a bitch! You got chosen!”

Steve almost choked on air, his head reeling as he tried to process what was happening. “But – but I'm not –“

“The hive makes no mistakes, Stevie,” Bucky said gleefully, pulling him up and out of bed. “Come on! You gotta check in with the council, set a time with the Queen –“

“The _Queen_ ,” Steve said breathlessly as the full magnitude of what this meant finally hit him. His heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. “I'd be – I'm her first, aren't I?”

“Lucky you.” Bucky grinned. “I heard she's gorgeous!”

“Yeah, I know.” The Queen had only taken over the hive a few weeks ago and not many had laid eyes on her, but Steve had heard the stories. Apparently she was as beautiful as a night sky, her hair and eyes the rich color of chocolate, shining like molten metal. _The Iron Queen_ , people had dubbed her for the way she ruled her hive, strict but with a heart of gold, regarding the praise and woes of her people with equal measure. She seemed to enjoy the challenge of making things better, finding ways to improve everyone's lives.

And Steve was going to see her. He was going to _be_ with her.

Steve needed to sit down.

“Hey, you okay, pal?” Bucky asked, his brow furrowing in concern when Steve sank down on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

“It's just – the _Queen_ , Bucky.” Steve took a deep breath, letting it out just as slowly. “I never thought, out of _anyone_ here...”

“Hey, don't sell yourself short.” Bucky sat down next to him, clapping him on the shoulder. “You're a catch, even if you don't see it. I'm not surprised the hive chose you. You'll give her beautiful children.”

“ _Sick_ children,” Steve said, feeling a little ill at the thought of all the things he'd been diagnosed with as a kid, but Bucky just ruffled his hair.

“Always a reason, Steve. The hive decided you'd be the best match for her and that means you _are_ the best match for her. Trust them, they know what they're doing.”

Steve nodded, trying to stave off the doubt still trying to creep in. “Okay. Fuck, okay.” He stood up, gave his erection one more look before he shook his head and tucked it back in his pants. It was a little uncomfortable but he'd manage. “I guess I'll go see the council.”

“You want me to come with you?” Bucky offered and Steve contemplated going alone for all of a second before he nodded.

“Yeah. That would be good.”

“Alright.” Bucky pushed himself to his feet with a grunt, patting down his pants. “Throw on a shirt and let's go.” He looked Steve up and down, wrinkling his nose. “Maybe take a shower.”

Steve looked down at his sweat-soaked body and sighed, giving Bucky a weary smile. “Yeah, good idea. Meet you downstairs?”

“You betcha.” Bucky waved as he closed the door behind him and Steve walked over to his dresser, picking out the best clothes he owned. His ma always told him to save them for special occasions.

 _Well_ , Steve thought as he shook out the white silk he'd never worn before. _It probably won't get any more special than this._

It was surprisingly hard not to touch it.

Steve was aware that he was walking strangely, bowing his legs to keep them out of the way of his swollen cock, but every brush of his thighs against it made his hands itch to reach down and adjust it, rub it, do _something_ to make that pressure go away. It had been especially hard in the shower, where his skin was slick with soap and it would've been so easy to slide his hand down and just –

“We're here.”

Steve blinked, looking up at the huge building that made up the council's combs and meeting rooms. He swallowed heavily as he looked up at the penthouse. That was where the Queen lived.

“Come on.” He startled when Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “Don't worry, you got this.”

Steve nodded, taking a steadying breath before he pushed the door open. He could feel dozens of eyes on him as he walked into the lobby, fighting the urge to cover the obvious outline of his dick in his pants. There was envy in some gazes, confusion in others, and Steve felt his skin crawl at the unwanted attention, at the knowledge that they were all judging him, probably finding him lacking because a Queen's mate shouldn't look like –

“Good morning, Mr Rogers.” Steve looked up when a tall man in a suit walked towards him, subtly glancing at his crotch before he held out his hand. “I am Edwin Jarvis. We spoke on the phone.”

“Hello,” Steve said awkwardly, hoping that the way he was struggling to control his breathing wasn't obvious as he shook Mr Jarvis' hand.

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky chimed in from behind him. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Mr Jarvis turned to Steve with a neutral smile. “If you would follow me please. The Queen is ready for you.”

“I – right now?“

“Is that a problem?” Mr Jarvis asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly and Steve quickly shook his head, a lump forming in his throat as he followed Mr Jarvis. Just like that? No form he had to fill out, nothing?

He cast a desperate look over his shoulder but Bucky only gave him two thumbs up before he gestured at a bench in the lobby. Well, at least Bucky would be waiting for him if this turned out to be a disaster.

And why wouldn't it? Most men spent their entire lives working, never copulating or – god forbid – _mating_. He'd heard rumors, sure, but what the hell was he going to do once he got there? He didn't know how to do this.

“Step inside, please,” Mr Jarvis said, letting Steve go ahead into the elevator before he pushed the button. “Once you're in the penthouse go straight through to the last room on the right. The Queen will receive you there.”

“You're not coming with me?” Steve asked nervously and Mr Jarvis blinked before he smiled, a little more genuinely this time.

“It is tradition. No one but you will see the Queen before her cycle ends.”

That was – great. Steve nodded stiffly as Mr Jarvis stepped back and the doors started to close.

“It is her first time,” Mr Jarvis said, the smile fading from his eyes at the last second. “Treat her kindly.”

The doors closed before Steve could reply.

He sighed, patting down his shirt and hair as the elevator took him up to the penthouse. His skin crawled with anxiety and anticipation alike and when the doors finally opened –

Steve reeled back, catching himself on the wall behind his back. He sucked in a breath and almost choked on it as his head started spinning, his cock suddenly throbbing in his pants. Through the haze of – whatever this was it took him a moment to realize that he could smell something, sweet but not cloying, overwhelming but not pungent, like – like –

 _Pheromones_ , his brain supplied as he took a stumbling step forward, feeling almost disconnected from his body. _She's calling me_.

Steve followed the scent all the way through the penthouse until he was stood in front of a door, his knees already feeling weak. He knocked with trembling fingers, trying to get a grip and hopelessly failing, fuck, he was going to make a fool out of himself right away –

“It's open.”

Steve froze. He hadn't known a voice could sound like – like _that_. It had a pitch that he'd never heard from another person before. Almost like an instrument.

Did all Queens sound like that?

“Hello?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, his cheeks heating when he realized he'd just been staring at the door for god knows how long. With one last fortifying breath Steve pushed down the handle, keeping his head lowered as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“My Queen,” he said, hoping that his voice didn't shake as much as he feared before he raised his head –

And stared.

The Queen was... Steve didn't even know how to begin to describe her. Her hair was long and thick enough that her braids almost completely covered her small back. Her hips were wide, her body curving like a gentle wave that was accentuated by the traditional red and gold mating gown she wore. Through the translucent fabric Steve could just barely make out the gentle swell of her breasts which looked so soft that Steve had the sudden urge to sink his face into them. He could feel his cheeks heat at the thought and she must have noticed because she smiled, stretching out a hand towards him, open and inviting.

“Come on. Let's get this over with.”

Steve blinked. The Queen was beautiful, yes, but through the haze of pheromones he almost hadn't noticed the tension in her shoulders, the sharp edges to her smile. Steve shook his head, trying to clear away the dizziness, and when he looked up again she was scowling.

“What? You're here to do your job, aren't you? Get going.”

Steve's feet stumbled forward on their own account, but when he reached her he found himself arrested by the insecure tilt of her brows, the fire in her eyes that didn't quite hide the trepidation underneath.

“Don't be scared,” he said soothingly and the Queen glared at him. “I'm not going to –“

“I'm not scared,” the Queen snapped, bristling like a cat. “What the fuck are you – no. I'm just waiting for you to make a fucking move and – fuck, okay, come here.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest but she grabbed him around the shoulders and roughly pulled him in, smashing her lips against his. For a second it was awful, more teeth than anything else, but then her lips softened against his, plush heat that pulled him in until Steve was moaning, a shiver running down his spine when she echoed the sound. It already felt overwhelming, his head spinning at her taste that was tinged with the same unnamable spice that made up her pheromones, and Steve followed it like a moth to flame, his cock pulsing with desire.

She sighed and Steve swallowed the sound with a sudden hunger that burned him all the way to his toes. He gasped when her hands came up to grip him around the waist with surprising strength, almost lifting his toes off the ground for a moment. It seemed to surprise her just as much as him.

“What –“ She pulled away from his mouth, looking down at where she was holding his hips. Steve tried to tug her into another kiss but she leaned back, easily withstanding the strength of his grip. When she met his eyes again a wicked smile took over her face, her eyes shining with something like relief but much more like glee. “Well, that's interesting.”

“My Queen –“ Steve gasped and her eyes narrowed.

“Okay, let's not. I'm Toni. What's your name?”

“Steve,” he said instantly and she smiled.

“Hi, Steve.” Her eyes traveled down his body and Steve had to fight the urge to cross his arms over his chest, try to hide all the ungainly parts of himself. “You're... not what I expected.”

Steve felt his heart sink as shame rose in him. “Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.” He pulled away from her, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. “I should... I mean, I don't know why they chose me, they probably made a mistake somewhere –“

“What? No, that's not –“ The Queen huffed and for a second she almost looked apologetic. “I didn't mean – you're just... not what I expected.”

Steve nodded slowly.

“Not in a bad way,” the Queen tacked on and Steve forced his lips into a small smile.

“Thank you, my Queen.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” she groaned and Steve blinked at the utterly irreverent way she threw her hands up, the traditional gown bunching up around her ankles. Steve's mouth twitched.

“To be fair,” he said haltingly, gaining confidence when she looked up at him curiously. “You're not what I expected either.”

The Queen looked stunned for a second before she laughed, a sound more akin to wind chimes than what he was used to from his fellow workers. Steve felt his cheeks warm when she smiled at him. “Fair enough. Look at us, already bonding.”

Steve gulped, humor vanishing at the reminder and she must've noticed because her smile fell as she tugged at one of her braids.

“Okay, so. We both know what we have to do.”

Steve sighed shakily before he nodded. “Yes, my Queen.”

She gave him an annoyed look. “Toni.”

“Okay. Toni.” It felt a little wrong to address her so casually, but her eyes softened when he said her name and Steve found himself arrested by her gaze, his heart suddenly pounding.

“We should probably...” She gestured awkwardly at the bed that Steve hadn't even noticed until now and he nodded, his skin buzzing with the sudden tension in the room. He held out his hand without thinking and she just stared at it with a confused frown, not moving to take it. Steve's face burned as he let his arm sink, trying to hide his disappointment, but she suddenly lurched forward and grabbed his hand, holding it almost a little too tightly. Steve squeezed back on reflex.

“Okay,” she said and the nervous edge in her voice made something in Steve loosen with relief. He wasn't alone in this. “Let's just...“

She tugged him over to the bed and he followed, stumbling a little on weak knees when she turned, the movement of her hair sending a wave of her incredible scent in his direction. He hissed when his fumbling rubbed his cock up against his pants and Toni looked down at his crotch with something like fascination.

“Does it hurt?” she asked and Steve shook his head, feeling his cock throb under her gaze.

“No, it's... I can't really describe it.”

Toni bit her lip, her hand wandering down to clutch at her robe right above her – oh. Steve felt a hot bolt of lust lance through him when he realized that if she was on her cycle right now she would be –

 _Wet_ , Bucky had told him once, like it was a secret. _The Queen has a hole instead of a cock. And when she mates it gets wet_.

Steve swallowed hard, trying to imagine – and oh fuck, in a few minutes he wouldn't _have_ to imagine, he would – he would –

“Are you okay?”

His eyes snapped up to hers, ears burning with embarrassment at his own thoughts. “Yes! I – sorry.”

Her brows furrowed but she didn't call him out on his weird behavior, letting go of his hand so she could step back and look at him. “Take off your clothes.”

Steve froze. “What?”

“Take off your clothes.” Her hands were fiddling with her sash, lingering on the clasp. “I'll do it too, just –“

“Right.” Steve quickly shed his vest before he fumbled his shirt buttons open, trying not to feel too self-conscious about his skinny chest as he tugged it off, getting his arms tangled in the sleeves. When he looked up she was staring at him with dark eyes that wandered up and down his body with obvious appreciation. Her gaze made Steve feel warm, so unlike the derisive judgement he was used to. Steve had never felt so seen.

“The rest too,” she said huskily and Steve gulped, opening his fly so he could pull his pants down, wincing when the movement jostled his cock. He tugged his underwear off before he could think too much about it, kicking off his shoes and socks and stepping out of his pants so he was completely naked, bared to Toni's gaze. His cock was so hard it was standing straight up and to his fascination he could see fluid gathering at the tip, making it glisten in the low light.

“Wow.” He looked up and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the Que– _Toni's_ expression. God, she was so beautiful. It was hard to believe that the fire in her eyes was all for him. “Okay. Okay...”

She opened the clasp on her robe and the whole thing slid off her in a whisper of fabric, revealing her olive skin inch by tantalizing inch. Steve's breathing hitched when his eyes caught on the place where her cock would've been but wasn't, only smooth skin covered by a soft-looking patch of dark hair. Her breasts made his mouth water, the way they rose and fell in time with her breathing, before she suddenly covered them with both arms, making his eyes snap up to hers.

“Stop. I know it's ugly,” she said with a hint of bitterness and Steve blinked, uncomprehending.

“What?”

“The –“ She sighed. “I had an accident. That's why they're... like that.”

“I don't know what you mean,” Steve said and she frowned, her lips drawing up in a snarl.

“Like hell you don't. I don't need your fucking pity, okay? Fuck off!”

“No, I'm serious! I didn't –“ Steve paused when he looked down and saw a thin line of raised skin right above her sternum, a shade lighter than the rest of her skin. Was that what she meant?

“Stop looking!” she snapped and he turned his head, closing his eyes on reflex.

“Sorry! I just wanted – I'm sorry. You're beautiful.”

For a long moment their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Steve grimaced when he realized what he'd just blurted out, afraid that she would kick him out after all, but then she spoke, her voice a lot quieter than before.

“You think I'm beautiful?”

Steve opened his eyes tentatively to find her staring at him with a blank face that didn't quite hide the turmoil in her eyes. He swallowed. “Yes. Very much so.”

She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then closed it again, holding out her hand instead. “Come here.”

Steve really hoped she didn't notice how much his hand was shaking when he grabbed hers and let her pull him close, almost close enough to touch. The air between them felt charged, his skin tingling with every breath he took. From this distance her pheromones were almost overwhelming and Steve felt himself swaying closer, _needing_ to touch her –

“Can I...” she bit her lip and Steve was already nodding before he even knew what she was saying.

“Yes, anything.”

“Okay.” She looked almost as nervous as she sounded, but there was no hesitation in her movements when she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him again.

It felt nothing like their first kiss. Steve shivered as a foreign warmth tingled down his spine, pooling low in his gut and making his cock ache. The skin below it that usually lay flat against his body felt like it was swelling, pulling tight. Steve was so swept up by it that he shuffled closer –

And bumped against her. They both sucked in a breath when the tip of his cock brushed her skin, making Steve's stomach clench tight. He gasped, trying to pull away from it, but she kept him close, looking down between their bodies with something like fascination.

“It's so...” She swallowed visibly, reaching down to run her fingers very lightly over his cock –

And Steve shouted, his hips stuttering forward until the length of his cock rubbed against her belly and – _oh_ –

It felt like something in him snapped. His fingers spasmed, back bowing under the pressure as raw waves of _feeling_ pounded through him, his cock throbbing in time with every pulse. He thought he was moaning but he couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears, his mind buzzing with static. He'd never felt his body so viscerally before, like every fiber of his being lit up at once and oh god, it felt so _good_ , like nothing he'd ever felt in his miserable life –

It was over before he knew it. Steve slumped where he stood, sweating all over as he tried to keep himself upright, all but gasping for breath. His muscles felt soft, as if all of his strength had been sapped out of them. He could probably fall asleep like this if he just –

“Fuck!” Toni shouted, her voice tinged with something like horror. “We wasted it!”

Steve's eyes snapped open as he reached for his cock in a rush of panic, but it was already going soft, deflating like a sad air balloon. Toni's stomach was coated in his essence and Steve's blood ran cold when he realized that he'd just – oh no.

He looked up in dismay and Toni glared at him with such fierce disappointment that Steve felt his heart sink into his stomach.

“I'm so sorry,” he choked out and Toni scowled.

“What am I supposed to do now? I can't –“ She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she wiped both hands across her face. Steve stayed perfectly still until she turned her eyes back on him with clear intent.

“You need to do it again.”

Steve twitched. “What?”

“Get it –“ She reached for his cock and he moved back on instinct, cradling it in both hands. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, raising her hands placatingly. “Sorry, I – fuck. I'm sorry. You didn't ask for this either, I get it.”

Steve swallowed heavily. “It's an honor to –“

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed. “I know. Fucking dream come true, isn't it?” She chuckled humorlessly. “Can't wait to pump out your kids for fucking ever.”

Something in Steve went very cold. “If you don't want me here –“

“What?” Her head snapped up with something like dismay. “No no no, don't leave, I can – we –“ She looked down at his still soft dick and Steve wanted to sink into the floor with shame. “It's... can you? Again?”

Steve had no idea. His cock still felt a lot more sensitive than usual but that could just be some kind of aftereffect of his... release. “I don't know.”

Her eyes narrowed with determination before she stepped closer, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Kissing did something, right? Let's kiss.”

“Wait, I don't know ho–“ Her lips cut him off and Steve's eyes rolled shut at the feeling, his oversensitive cock twitching a little uncomfortably.

But, if it was still... _active_. Maybe that meant – maybe they could –

Steve reached up with his left hand to tangle it in one of her braids as they kissed, marveling at how soft her hair was. Her hands travelled up to his neck in return, holding him in place so easily that it sent a shiver down his spine. She was so strong even though her body seemed deceptively fragile, probably stronger than any worker Steve knew. Definitely stronger than Steve.

That probably shouldn't be as arousing as it was.

“Should I touch it?” she asked hesitantly, pulling away just far enough to look down between them. “Or should you? I don't know how –“

“I'll try.” Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat, bringing his hand down to his cock, his fingers just barely rubbing at the base.

“How's that?” Toni asked and Steve wrinkled his nose, applying a bit more pressure. It still felt like too much, just a hair off uncomfortable, but... if there was a chance...

Steve took a deep breath before he took his cock in hand and squeezed it, his body jolting at the sudden pressure. He could feel that same heat from this morning just barely teasing the base of his spine and his chest bloomed with hope because if that was still there then surely he could –

“Well?”

Steve looked up to give Toni a relieved smile. “I think it's working.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” Toni breathed, putting a hand over her heart. “Don't scare me like that.”

Steve could feel his cheeks burn. “Yeah, um. I'm really sorry. I don't know what –“

“No, it's fine. You looked – um...” She glanced up at him almost shyly before she averted her eyes, her cheeks a little red. “Did it feel good?”

Steve couldn't even begin to describe it.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely and Toni's eyes went dark as they snapped down, lingering on where Steve was still touching his cock. Something about her gaze on him, the open appreciation in it...

Toni's eyes widened. “It's working! Look!”

Steve didn't have to look. He could feel the way his cock hardened in his grip, sending a tingling sensation all the way up to the tip. It made his hips twitch with the urge to move, his hand speeding up as his cock kept swelling and lengthening until it was back to the size it had this morning, hard and heavy in his hand. Letting go of it once he'd gotten this far was a challenge in itself, but he managed, breathing heavily as pleasure curled in his gut. He'd only known this feeling for a day but he already felt addicted.

“Okay,” Toni said decisively, steering him towards the bed as soon as he let his hand sink. “Let's make this one count. Come on.”

Steve let her push him down on the bed, bouncing on the mattress for a second before she joined him, kneeling at his side. For a moment they both stared at each other before she took a shaky breath and reached down between her legs, her fingers dipping into the valley between her thighs. Steve felt his mouth go dry as he craned his head for a better look, but before he could see anything she leaned forward and fit their mouths together, blocking his view.

He would've loved to see what she was doing down there, but the feeling of her tongue swiping over his lips thoroughly distracted him. The taste of her pheromones made his blood boil with desire, his cock throbbing in time with every pass of her tongue as he tried to give back as good as he got.

He paused when she suddenly winced, but she didn't let him pull away, just kept kissing him until he lost himself in it. Steve could feel her arm move between them, digging into his chest just a little uncomfortably, and this time when he pulled away she let him, giving him the room to see what she was doing. Most of it was hidden behind her hand but Steve caught a glimpse of pink skin beneath her pubic hair and his mouth went dry when he realized that her fingers were –

“I practiced.” Steve's eyes snapped up to hers, his heart pounding when he saw how debauched she already looked, her braids coming loose in their ties, lips swollen from his kisses. “This morning, when I felt it. I tried to –”

“Are they inside you?” Steve asked huskily and she blinked before a lazy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

“My fingers? Yeah.”

“Fuck,” Steve said emphatically, his breathing picking up speed as he watched her hand move back and forth. In and out. Oh fuck. “Can I try?”

She looked surprised for a moment before she bit her lip, her chest rising and falling with a deep breath.

“Yes,” she said and Steve shuffled closer immediately, putting his hands on her knees. A sharp inhale made him look up, but she averted her eyes, sitting back so she could prop herself up on her elbows, her legs coming up to drape over Steve's thighs. He held his breath as she got into position, afraid to blink and miss a single second of it.

“You can touch me,” she said and Steve nodded, probably a little too eagerly, as he brought his hand down to the inside of her thigh. He couldn't help but stare at the soft-looking flesh between her legs, at the flowery shape of it, almost like petals.

“Could you... show me where?” Steve asked quietly and her skin flushed a rosy pink as she brought her hand down, spreading herself open so Steve could see her entrance, already glistening with moisture.

“Right there,” she said and Steve could hear the anticipation in her voice, feel the tension in her thighs as she waited. So Steve wasted no time, stroking his fingers feather-light over her lips, trying to learn the shape of her. His heart surged with pride when she shivered, arching into his touch, and he kept rubbing her in tiny circles until his fingers caught on her hole and he paused, eyes snapping up to check her reaction.

“Do it,” she said, spreading her legs a little wider, and Steve swallowed as he looked back down at his hands, pushing forward as gently as he could –

And gasped when his fingers slipped right in, no resistance at all. The noise she made was like music in his ears, making his cock twitch with desire.

“Another one,” she said immediately and Steve obeyed, slipping his middle finger in alongside the first. Her breathing was slowly picking up speed, her mouth dropping open when Steve moved his fingers experimentally, pushing at her inner walls. “Oh, that feels so good.”

“It does?” Steve asked quietly, keeping up that same pressure until her thighs started shaking, his chest swelling with pride. _He_ did that. He was making Toni feel good. His own pleasure paled in comparison to this.

She had her own hand pushing down on the mound above her hole, rubbing in tight circles, and when he slowly pulled his fingers out to push back in she moaned and threw her head back against the mattress, her hair spilling out of her braids across the sheets. Steve was so hard it almost hurt.

“Oh, please,” she gasped, trailing off into a groan as she started moving her hips in big circles, riding her hand and his fingers before she suddenly stopped, her breath catching in her throat as her whole body went rigid. “Oh... oh _fuck!”_

Steve watched her back bow off the bed as she shook against him, his heart lodged in his throat. She was so beautiful in her pleasure, so unabashedly enjoying herself, and somehow it was _Steve_ who got to share it, who was allowed to give her this. He had to blink to keep the sudden surge of emotion from overwhelming him as she caught her breath, lying limply on the bed.

“Oh wow,” she finally said and Steve could only agree. Her head rolled up with what looked like enormous effort to give him a smile and Steve felt his stomach flip flop nervously when her eyes trailed down to his rock hard cock before she looked back up at him. “Do it.”

Steve took a shaky breath as he nodded, shuffling a little closer on his knees. He'd dreamed of this all his life, just like every worker did, this miracle that so few people in the world ever got to experience. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve this, but either way he was more grateful than he could ever say.

“Ready?” he asked and she nodded, her hands twisting into the sheets by her head. Steve took one last moment to center himself before he grabbed his cock, lined himself up and pushed inside.

His mind went blessedly still. For a second Steve wasn't sure if he was still breathing but then he gasped in a breath and just _felt_ it, the hot pressure of her all around him, sending warmth all the way down to his toes. He was probably shaking but he couldn't feel it through the electric hum just under his skin that made goosebumps break out all over his body. He pushed forward just a little more until his hipbones bumped her thighs, suddenly all the way inside, and the heat of her, the friction, her scent, _everything_ , it was –

“Fuck.”

Steve looked down, feeling a frisson of panic at the pained grimace on her face. “What's wrong? Does it hurt?”

“No, it's...” She took a deep breath. “It's alright, just... gimme a second.”

“Okay,” he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt. He watched as her breathing went from quick and tense to something much smoother, her face relaxing with every second. Eventually she gave him a tight nod, smiling up at him.

“Okay. Go.”

“Are you sure?” he asked and she rolled her eyes, pushing down on him with her hips. The motion made both of them hiss.

“Yes, I'm sure,” she said impatiently and Steve took her by her word, grabbing her hips to hoist them higher on his lap for more leverage. It was a little awkward until she spread her legs just a bit more, putting them over his shoulders, and they both gasped when Steve suddenly slipped even deeper, his hips flush against her ass.

“Okay,” he said under his breath before he slowly pulled out, his eyes rolling shut at the feeling. Fuck, she was so tight, gripping him like she was trying to keep him there. He pushed back in after a few seconds and oh god, that was even better, the glide made smooth by the wetness gathering between her thighs.

“You should go faster,” she said breathlessly and Steve obeyed, speeding up until he was thrusting into her, his cheeks heating at the wet slapping sound it made. “Go further up, just – yeah, that's – oh fuck, right there –“

He tried to follow her instructions, his gut already swirling with that same heat he'd felt before, zinging from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. His hands were shaking with it where he was gripping her waist, trying to hold on because he wanted to see her lose herself in pleasure one more time before it was over, to make her feel as good as she made him feel.

He brought one of his hands down to rub at her lips the way he'd seen her do before and she wrinkled her nose, flinching in his grip.

“No, not – here.” She took his hand and repositioned it until his fingers brushed a tiny nub that made her moan. “Yeah, keep – fuck, ow, not so hard –“

“Sorry,” Steve said quickly, gentling his grip until her brow smoothed out, her eyes slipping shut as she arched off the bed.

“Oh fuck – oh, yeah, that's it, please –“

Steve's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his cock, his hips stuttering with every noise she made, the way her hands twisted in the sheets, her hair tangling as she turned her head side to side.

“Oh – _oh_ my god, don't stop, don't stop, don't _stop_ –“ Her voice trailed off into a high-pitched moan and Steve swore his heart stopped for a moment when she suddenly squeezed down on his cock, clenching and releasing in an uneven pattern and – fuck, oh _fuck_ –

He grunted, thrusting in as far as he could go when it rushed over him again, his cock throbbing as he gave his essence to her, properly this time. It seemed to go on forever but eventually his muscles relaxed all at once, giving out under him so he dropped heavily onto her chest, his forehead resting between her breasts.

He could feel her stiffen under him, so he rolled off to the side, wincing when his cock slipped out of her with a wet sound. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“No, it's –“ She'd brought a hand up to cover her sternum and Steve's eyes drifted down again, catching on the raised skin he could see through her fingers.

“It looks like vines,” he said unthinkingly, only realizing he'd spoken aloud when she gave him a shrewd look. “Like a plant. Or maybe a star.”

“A star?” she echoed dubiously, taking her hand off so she could look at the scar on her chest. It spread halfway up each of her breasts and Steve reached out on instinct, freezing in mid-motion.

“Um. Can I?”

She hesitated for a moment before she nodded and Steve reached out, trailing his fingers over one of the raised lines. He could feel her shiver against him as he laid his hand flat, covering the scar.

“It's beautiful,” he said quietly. “Just like you.”

He felt her suck in a breath and when he looked up her face was unreadable, a storm raging behind her eyes. Then she smiled.

“You really like me, don't you.”

Steve's cheeks felt hot as he cleared his throat, catching the way her eyes crinkled with suppressed laughter. “I mean... we only just met, but uh – I...”

“It's a yes or no question,” she said teasingly, but he could hear the vulnerable edge underneath, so he grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Yes. I like you.”

She snorted. “Fuck. Now it just sounds juvenile.”

“You started it,” Steve said, grinning when she broke into a laugh.

“Okay, fair enough.” She turned back towards him, fixing him with a serious look. “I'm just asking because... if you _do_ like me. I wouldn't mind you coming around again. Next time.”

Steve swore his heart skipped a beat, his ears ringing when he realized that she... she really... “Like... a mate?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Let's not jump to conclusions. We've only just met.” Her eyes softened as she smiled. “But if you want to I'd love to try and get to know each other. Is that okay?”

Steve blood sang in his veins and his grin had to be truly ridiculous when he pulled her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it, reveling in her surprised laughter.

“Yeah. I'd love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. Bee hives, am I right?
> 
> Just wanted to point out the liberties I took with the bee-like societal structure I created here. Usually all the worker bees in a hive are female but infertile. Only drones, that exist for the sole purpose of mating, are male. I decided to change the rules and have all people be male except for the Queen. So a worker only becomes a drone if the hive 'chooses' them for the Queen's mating season.
> 
> Also, in real life a Queen Bee only mates once (well, it can be up to 12-15 times, but it's all during the same mating flight) and then lays eggs for the rest of her life. I decided to make Toni-bee monogamous instead, for reasons. Also, I ignored the fact that drones usually die after mating. For even better reasons.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weird detour into my brain and thanks for reading!


End file.
